Worst DayStrained Smile
by MarsInsane
Summary: This is based on a side story in Naduki Koujima's Selfish Love. It's about a punk and a high achiever. Two-shot. Ku/Yu Lemon in second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Shounen-Ai Pairing: Kurama x Yusuke from YYH

I don't own the rights to YuYu Hakusho or the rights of anything that Naduki Koujima has made.

(I just own some books by Koujima, DVD's of YYH, and a Hiei plushie.)

This story is based on a side story (split into two chapters) in the manga Selfish Love. (Must be 18+ to read unless you have a credit card already, or really nice older friends.)

Worst Day/Strained Smile

"Damn it!" A boy yelled, wearing the regulation black high school uniform while walking as fast as he could through the pouring rain. His black hair was out of its custom gelled look and was hanging, and dripping, in front of the boys chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm late, I'm soaked, and some punks decided that of all days today was the day to mess with me. Besides who the hell is stupid enough to mess with Urameshi, Yusuke? Today is going to be a bad day." The boy finally made it inside the school and leaned his head against his shoe locker. "I knew I should have just stayed home today. I probably missed my first class anyway." He said to himself, letting out a sigh at the end.

"Urameshi, right? You can use my towel." A voice to his side made him jump and turn quickly.

"Who the hell are you?"

Yusuke saw a guy with long red hair, and eyes the color of emerald green, holding out a towel and smiling. He was his sempai but Yusuke wasn't sure what his name was.

"You pass by me every morning." The red-haired boy said, smiling at him.

"You're always talking to a professor." Yusuke stated as if that was the reason he looked. The boy pushed the towel closer to him.

"Take it. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Yusuke just slapped the boy's hand holding the towel away, startling the redhead slightly but not deterring him.

"Stay away from me you creep! I can take care of myself! Besides aren't you late for your class?" He wanted this guy away from him as fast as possible.

"It's fine. I saw you and left early."

"Huh?" Yusuke asked a little dumbly.

"A creep, am I? How did I give you that impression?" The boy tilted his head but the smile never left his face, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"You're always staring at me. It looks like you're looking down on me or sneering at me." Yusuke glared at the amused boy not liking that he was unwitting entertainment.

"I wasn't looking down on you or sneering. You're actually my type." Yusuke hit his head against the locker in surprise when the redhead said that. He then looked at the redhead and glared at him some more. He stopped glaring for a moment when the boy draped the towel over his shoulders and wiped some of the water off his cheeks before he could smack that hand away the boy started talking. "You're always staring back like you want to kill me. You said I stared first but I always thought you started looking at me first. So why did you even look at me?" For some reason Yusuke felt him self blush slightly, but couldn't figure out why, so he pushed away the redhead.

"Why the hell would I want to look at you? Don't make it seem like I started it! Ouch!" Since Yusuke was yelling he opened his mouth too wide which reopened a cut he got on the corner of his mouth thanks to those punks from earlier.

"You're mouth's bleeding." The boy stated with a hint of worry.

"No shit Sherlock. Go away and leave me alone!" Yusuke sneered at the boy.

"The least I could do is help." The redhead said then held Yusuke's jaw and lifted his face up. The boy then tilted his head and licked the cut. Yusuke closed his eyes not knowing what to expect when the redhead brought his face closer but when he licked the cut Yusuke's eyes flew right open. He then jumped away while blushing and would of hit the redhead if the redhead hadn't caught his wrist. "Since you were always looking at me I might have a chance. I don't give up so easily. Once I have you I'm not letting go." The redhead suddenly pulled Yusuke into a hug. Shocking him so much he couldn't react for a few seconds. The one thought that went through his mind was that he was right, today was a bad day. He tried pulling away from the boy but he was stronger than Yusuke thought so instead he just yelled.

"Get the Hell away from me!"

TBC...

What did you think? The second one will have a lemon in it. ^.^ Just tell me what you think. Cool people, and bored people, and insane people, review. ::nods::


	2. Chapter 2

Lemon in this chapter.

Warning: Dub-con, very, very, very, minor blood play, bold and forward Kurama.

Strained Smile

'Damn they got me.' Yusuke thought as he was holding his arm that was bleeding profusely, while leaning against a wall in an alley somewhere. He was wondering if he should go to the hospital because he didn't know how bad it was. He couldn't believe he ran into those punks and that one of them pulled a knife on him. He would of done major damage back but the cops decided to show up so he had to high tail it out of there.

"Urameshi! So it was you. I'm glad I found you." A familiar voice called out to him and then he heard hurried footsteps coming towards him.

"On no. Minamino! What the hell do you want?" Yusuke grit his teeth in annoyance.

"I saw you in that fight and then I followed you when you ran."

"You followed me?"

"You looked hurt so I followed you to help you. You okay?" The red haired boy reached out for him.

"None of your business ya creep." Yusuke tried walking away until Minamino grabbed his injured arm. "Ow! God Damnit!" Yusuke yowled at the sudden pain. Minamino flinched in surprise.

"You are hurt. They cut you up pretty good. We should get you to a hospital."

"Go away! I'll take care of it at home." Yusuke tried shoving the other away from him but the other still had a hold of his injured arm.

"I don't know. It looks kind of bad. You should get it looked at. It could get horribly infected which would then make your arm rot so then they'd have to amputate."

"Liar!" Yusuke yelled immediately, believing the other boy but not wanting to admit it.

"My father is a doctor so I know the basics." 'Not really...' "You want to come over? My house is pretty close." While saying this, he took off his scarf since it was pretty chilly out, and tied it around Yusuke's wound.

"What the hell?" Yusuke stared at the scarf.

"It's to stop the bleeding." The other boy stated.

"I won't pay." Yusuke muttered, practically pouting.

"I wouldn't make you." Minamino smiled at Yusuke making him feel uneasy. But for some reason he found himself following the guy. Ever since that day that Minamino accosted him in the hallway he asked around for what his name was. Minamino, Shuichi. His nickname was Kurama. He was a senior and a straight-A model student. 'Straight my ass.' They made it to Minamino's house and walked in. As they were taking of their shoes, Yusuke called out a hello to be polite but there wasn't any answer.

"My parents aren't home so just rest and relax." Minamino said as he was taking his shoes off at the door.

"Then who's gonna look at my arm Minamino?" Yusuke asked while kicking off his shoes.

"I am of course. And I'd rather you call me Shuichi." Shuichi said happily.

"First name basis is for close friends, family, and lovers. Where did your nickname come from?" Yusuke was looking around the very nice house, better than his apartment, not really paying much attention to the conversation so he just blurted out something he was wondering.

"Nickname?" Shuichi asked. Yusuke looked at him.

"Kurama." Yusuke stated. Shuichi gave him a blank stare.

" ...You'll find out soon enough. And you can call me that if you want. Now shall we look at your arm?"

"What the hell's that suppose to mean and no. I'm outta here." Yusuke turned to leave but a hand on his shoulder made him stop.

"I'll just clean and dress your wound." Kurama was smiling at him again.

"I can do that myself! Besides, why won't you leave me alone?" Yusuke asked, growling out the question while trying to pull away from the strong hold on his shoulder.

"You still don't get it..." Kurama said to himself quietly, sighing at the end.

"Huh?"

"Just let me see your arm. It must hurt. And we're here anyway." The next thing Yusuke knew, he was sitting on Kurama's bed across from the other boy with his sleeve rolled up to show his forearm which sported a really nasty slash above his wrist on the inside of his arm. Kurama was holding Yusuke's arm and dabbing at the wound with a damp washcloth while Yusuke was looking off to the side. "It's not bleeding anymore but it does look deep. Thank God they didn't get your wrist."

"I don't need a description okay." Yusuke said.

"You can't stand the sight of blood? But don't you fight all the time?" Yusuke could feel Kurama raise an eyebrow.

"I don't mind blood and bruises. It's just open wounds I don't like."

"Really? Then how can you have sex?" Yusuke jumped at that statement and turned disbelieving eyes to the other boy.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think that women's parts look like an open wound..." (1)

"I don't need to hear that from you! Besides, would you really know?"

"That's where my nickname comes from."

"What?"

"Blood doesn't bother me especially if it's from someone I like."

"What does that have to do with anything? And why are you telling me about your twisted sex life?" Yusuke stated in slight horror.

"Just watch." Kurama lifted Yusuke's arm up to his face and kissed the open wound making Yusuke look at him wide eyed. Kurama then licked the wound making Yusuke wince and kind of freak out. Kurama licked the wound one more time before Yusuke pushed him away.

"Get away from me you creepy sicko freak!" Yusuke said sounding panicked. Kurama just grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backwards until he was lying on the bed. He held both of Yusuke's arms down while hovering over him.

"Blood gets me excited Yusuke. How about you?"

"You psycho! Get off of me!"

"You just don't get it. So I will have to be more forceful."

"What?" Kurama leaned down and captured Yusuke's lips in a fiery kiss. Yusuke's mind went blank for a few seconds until he felt a hand slide down his stomach and dive under the waistband of his pants and boxers. He tried to wiggle away but then that hand wrapped around him and squeezed. Yusuke felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through him but he tried to lift his arm to hit or push Kurama away. Instead he just winced in pain as he felt his wound reopen. Kurama pulled away.

"You can't hit me with that arm Yusuke."

"Get off me! This is a sick joke."

"It's not a joke Yusuke." While saying this, Kurama was unzipping and taking off Yusuke's pants and boxers. He never let up on stroking Yusuke as he kissed down Yusuke's stomach. Yusuke was trying to push him away with his other hand while yelling at him to stop. Kurama kissed the head of Yusuke's cock and then licked at the slit, making Yusuke shiver. He then took as much of Yusuke's cock into his mouth and sucked lightly. Yusuke was still protesting, albeit weakly, and sat up to try to push Kurama off again but just succeeded in placing his hand on Kurama's head. Kurama just pulled back and dug his tongue into the slit making Yusuke involuntarily buck his hips forward. Kurama then started stroking him again while spreading his legs apart. "This is no joke Yusuke. I wouldn't be doing this if it were. I've always been honest with you."

"Damn it! Let me go!" He said loudly. 'He has that stupid smile on his face again.' Yusuke jumped when he felt something cold and slippery being rubbed against his exit-soon-to-be-entrance. "What the hell?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"It's lotion Yusuke. It's to loosen you up and to take away most of the discomfort. You're just too tight right now. All you have to do is relax." Yusuke tensed up instead when he felt a finger push into him. Kurama bent down and licked up the large vein on the underside of Yusuke's cock and took the head into his mouth. He felt Yusuke relax around his finger so he started to stroke in and out. Once he felt it was loose enough, he took more of Yusuke's cock into his mouth while adding a second finger. Yusuke's hand was on his hair and Kurama had no idea if Yusuke was pushing him away or pushing him down. He started to scissor his fingers while rotating them around, Yusuke's hand clenched in his hair, he could feel Yusuke's balls draw up for release, so Kurama pulled away from his cock. He smiled when he heard a slight whimper. Kurama then put in a third finger to stretch Yusuke more but he shouldn't have stopped his other ministrations because the slight pain from the stretching snapped Yusuke back. He started to struggle even more and yell louder.

"Stop! I swear to God! Stop touching me! You disgust me! You make me sick!"

"I disgust you? ...Well I'm not going to stop now. We've come this far. Why should we stop now? Besides if I disgust you and make you sick then why are you so hard?" If Yusuke wasn't struggling so much he would've seen the slightly sinister gleam in Kurama's eyes.

"Damn it!" While Kurama was talking he put a good amount of lotion on his own impressive cock and then lifted Yusuke's legs up and out. He started pumping Yusuke's cock while he lined himself up and then he thrust in. Yusuke arched his back trying to get away from the pain that made him feel like he was being split in two. Yusuke could feel himself start to tear up, which embarrassed him, so he closed his eyes. Kurama just waited for Yusuke to adjust and saw the moisture around Yusuke's eyes so he lent down and kissed at his eyelids. Once Kurama felt Yusuke's breathing sort of even out he started to move out slowly and then moved back in just as slowly. Yusuke just panted and kept his eyes squeezed shut with his head tilted back. Kurama started kissing Yusuke's throat while picking up speed. He then started moving around looking for the right angle when he felt Yusuke gasp and arch into him. He smiled against Yusuke's throat and preceded to abuse Yusuke's prostrate. Kurama was in heaven. Not only because he was inside Yusuke but because Yusuke was moaning and writhing in pleasure. Kurama then lifted himself up and wrapped his hand around Yusuke's cock, which was a very healthy red from what he could see. Since Yusuke was so close he came after a few strokes and a well aimed hit to his prostrate. Kurama was able to thrust in a few more times until he came within Yusuke. Kurama didn't want to squish Yusuke so he collapsed to the side of him. After he got his breathing under control he slowly pulled out of Yusuke. He noticed that Yusuke wasn't really reacting so he looked up and realized that he passed out. He winced when he looked at Yusuke's arm, which might have helped contribute to him passing out, and looked at the wound to make sure it wasn't bleeding anymore, ignoring the bloodstains on his comforter.

"Yusuke. Come on Yusuke wake up."

"Mmm... 'rama?" Yusuke murmured.

"How are you feeling Yusuke?" Yusuke sat up groggily but when he sat up all the way he felt a searing pain go through his arm totally making Yusuke forget about the pain in his ass.

"Shit! God my arms killing me!"

"You overworked it so you should just relax it."

"Yeah and whose fault is that?"

"I'm sorry." Kurama apologized with a kicked puppy look on his face. Yusuke thought he looked kind of cute. He just couldn't find it in him to hate the guy.

"Hmph. You'd better take good care of me then." Yusuke looked off to the side while saying this.

"Of course I will. I'd love to take care of you." After saying that, he was glomped by Kurama. He just scowled but for some reason he could feel a part of him grinning stupidly. Not like he'd ever admit anything to the psycho attached to him.

The End

(1) that is taken directly from the story. I tried not to use the same exact wording as in the story but I had no idea what to say on that part.

Since it was based on the side story I told you about, that's pretty much it. I mean I spruced up the lemon and added a few bits and pieces to make it seem more whole but that's pretty much it.

Thank you for everyone who read.


End file.
